Wonderland in reverse gravity falls
by TheDarknessTrainer
Summary: This happens after the Sock Opera and this story will be about how Dipper comes to reverse gravity falls.
1. Chapter 1

This happens after the Sock Opera and this story will be about how Dipper comes to reverse gravity falls

Chapter 1

It always started the same thing for Dipper. he always ate cereal and milk at breakfast. Today he would go on adventures as he always did after the breakfast. But today isn't gonna be a usual day for him.

\- Dipper I am going out for a walk with Waddles to brenda and Candy! screamed Mabel from the stairs.

\- Okay be careful on the way there, you never know what can happen in this town!  
\- Yeah yeah blah blah! *and made a hand movement when she said it.

\- I mean it Mabe! I said angry to her.

\- Stan and Soos going to the store and buying food for a month and they will not be back for a long time. So you have whole Mystery Shack for yourself the whole day.

\- Whole Mystery Shack for myself? A whole day?

\- You can do it Dipper, I know you can and don't do something reckless now! said Mabel encouraged.

\- Okay if you say so!

Mabel had now gone to Brenda and Candy and Dipper was all alone in the house. The only thing that was left were the hilarious fake mystery that Stan had invented. Dipper went aroud the house and checked if everything was as usual. Dipper came to the room where the vending machine was. Dipper didn't know that there was a secret entrance behind the vending machine until toady when he saw a crack in the wall. Dipper opened it a little more so he could go thorugh it and see what was behind the vending machine. When he was in the secret room so closed the door behind him.

\- Weird! and started to give shivers about the place.

\- What is all this? Computers? asked Dipper himself.

Dipper wnet to the wall where there was an upside down triangle and the blue light shone from i. the light attracted Dipper to take a closer look at the weird traingel. But when Dipper had gone to close so was he sucked into the triangle and he couldn't stop to be sucked in.

Dipper had now fallen into another dimension and landed in front of a blue tent that resembled Lil Gideon's tent. Dipper had no luck when he fell, he fell and hurt himself under the fall. He fainted after him saw the blue tent and a pig that resembled Waddles. But this pig was a warthog instead of a pig. This warthog sniffed and grunted at Dipper. A girl who resembled Mabel was looking for his pig also named Waddles, she had blue black clothing and had a blue medallion in her hair that resembled Gideon's medellion. This Mabel had finally found her warthog and she also found Dipper that was completely unconscious.

\- Dipper, DIPPER? and gave Dipper earfiles so that he would wake up.

\- ...Mhmm...! Dipper begin to wake up and looked at Mabel.

\- Are you okay? asked mabel with a concerned look.

Dipper tried to stand up , but it was hopeless for the whole body said no to him and lay down again with pain.

\- wait I gonna heal you! said Mabel.

Mabel's eyes began to glow blue and so did her hands too. Mabel held her hands over Dipper and healed all Dipper's injuries.

\- Mabel, i didn't know you could heal? with a suprising look.

\- have you got amnesia or something brother?

\- No, I don't think so...

\- Now I think about it... Why do you have Gideon's clothes?

\- Gideon's clothes? These are my clothes! (Did Mabel lost it completely?)

\- Do what you want! and picked Waddles up and began to petting and cuddling with Waddles and went into the blue tent.

\- What are you doing Mabel? Why are you going into that tent? Isn't it Gideon's tent?

\- Huh? Gideon's tent? This is our tent, we do our shows here!

\- Shows? What are you talking about Mabel?

\- You know the show where we do unbelievable shows such as magic tricks. Don't tell me you forgot that too?

\- ... *Dipper watched at Mabel with a strange face because he don't understand nothing what she says*

\- I see you have forgot that too!

\- ...

\- Dipper where is your medellion?

\- medellion?

\- You are not my brother aren't you?

Mabel began to float in the air and say magical things and her eyes began to glow blue again and so did her medellion.

There came a mysterious guy from the forest. He had almost the sam clothes as Mabel.

\- Mabel what the hell are you doing?

\- ...Trying to destroy a traitor!

\- Traitor?

Reverse Dipper looked at the traitor and saw not the face so he assumed it was Gideon.

\- Gideon! What do you think you doing with my sister? and grabbed Dipper's shoulder and pushed at the ground and saw now the face of the traitor.

\- ... *Dipper was afraid of this person and the pain became even worse*

\- You are not Gideon! You... Am I? wait huh? but there can be only one Dipper in this universe.

\- I'm also really suprised as you are...

\- Who are you really if you aren't Gideon Pines?

\- My name is Dipper Pines and who are you really?

\- We are twins Gleeful! *and did a incredible team rocket pose when they said it*

\- ... (Where have I ended up?) (What will happen to me? Feel so weak could it have been that this Mabel just heal my injuries and not my strenght...) *Dipper fainted and fell backwards and his journal fell out from the vest*

\- Brother check he has one of the journal! said Mabel.

\- You are right, it maybe it is the journal we have been looking for?

Reverse Dipper took up the journal and realized that there was number 3.

\- Number 3, Number 3! There are three of them, but where is No 1? said reverse Dipper outraged.

\- Calm down brother, he might know where number 1 is, we can ask him when he wakes up again! *and pointed at Dipper*

\- Okay, bring him into the tent and tie him tight! I don't want him to get away!

The Gleeful twins didn't know, was that Gideon and Pacifica was behind some trees and saw everything!

\- We must save that boy from them, who knows what they might do to him! said Pacifica.

\- Didn't you see that the boy resembled Dipper Gleeful?

\- Did he? said Pacifica in suprise.

-Even if he looks like Dipper Gleeful one of our arch enemies, we must still save him, plus he had journal number 3 exactly the same book as I have, and i wonder how he got hold of it!?

\- Okay! But how are we gonna save him from the twins when they are in there?

\- You're right ... Yes that will do ... Now I know what to do! * whispered in the ear of Pacifica's how they would do *

Pacifica was calling from a pay booth a little further away and called the twins Gleeful and Pacifica twisted a little on her voice so she would sound a little older and a little darker in her voice.

\- Hello, have I come to Mr. and Mrs. gleeful?

\- Yes you've come right, so what do you want? Mabel said angry.

\- I wonder if you two would like to do a show, now on ... ehmm ... on the beach?

\- Now?

Yeah right now would be good!

\- Dipper want you to do a show on the beach right now?

\- What now? of all the times when it does not fit! Dipper said indignantly.

\- I'll take that as a yes ... yes we can perform at the beach right now!

\- Well then, see you there!

Pacifica walked out of the phone booth and went and hid behind a bush where Gideon hid to spy on the blue tent.

Now it's just wait until they go and then we sneak in and collect the mysterious guy, said Gideon

\- Got it!

\- Now they come out so shhh!

The twins have now gone out of the tent and Mabel told Waddles to stay and guard the other Dipper. It had been fifteen minutes and the twins Gleeful walked, then took Pacifica and Gideon to go into the tent to their surprise saw them Waddles sleep (he was not a good pig guard) Gideon and Pacifica walked cautiously past Waddles without waking him and went behind the scene . There, they see the other Dipper tied with handcuffs among the mass of soft cuddly pillows in a blue kimono. The other Dipper began to wake up a little.

\- Where am I now !? Though it's very cozy here. * began to cuddle with pillows *

\- Cough! Cough! Gideon coughed to get attention.

\- * Dipper checked where the sound came from * G..Gid..GIDEON! and ... Pacifica!

\- Dipper shh we'll get you out of here! * and held for Dippers mouth *

Dipper tried to get up but the strength had not come back to him so he fell to the floor with a thud. The thud was so Waddles began to wake up and got scared and ran after Mabel.

\- Jump on my back so I carry you out of here! Before they come back!

\- I don't take orders from you! You two are evil especially you Gideon!

\- I evil? We ... don't have time for this Dipper you need to go out from here fast! * and grabbed Dippers hand *

\- Don't touch me * and hit it off Gideon's hand *

\- Believe me Dipper I'm not evil!

\- I ... I can't believe you after what you did to my family!

\- I haven't done anything against your family and I aren't the same Gideon as you may know.

\- Maybe ... and why are you wearing my clothes. Pervert!

\- These are my clothes!

\- No it's mine so give them back!

\- Eh guys? We should get out of here soon before they realize that it's not a show for them on the beach! said Pacifica.

\- You're right! * and pulled Dipper on his back *

Pacifica, Gideon and Dipper had time to escape before the twins Gleeful came back. When the twins were on the beach, it was completely empty, no scene nothing.

\- Dipper I think we've been deceived, said Mabel.

\- Sis how could you get fooled like that ... sigh.

Waddles came into the scene and grunted at Mabel that she would follow him.

\- What Waddles? Have the other Dipper fled?

\- What !? is it true Waddles?

\- Oink!

\- What are we gonna do, brother?

\- No, I know he will come back one day to take back his journal 3! If it was someone who helped him escape they'll pay dearly!


	2. Chapter 2

(Where Dipper, Pacifica and Gideon are)

"I am cold Gideon ... Atchoo ..."

"Yeah yeah and you're heavy, I must admit!"

"I can go by myself! if you gonna be like that!"

"Have you strenght to go by yourself?"

"..."

"I thought so! We're almost there!"

"Almost there? where are we going?"

"Mystery Shack"

Now they were inside the mystery shack and tried to walk carefully so Gruncle Stan couldn´t hear them. They managed to sneak up to Gideon's room without Gruncle Stan recognise. Gideon put down gently down Dipper in his bed.

"Lie down here in my bed and rest"

"..."

"I have a question for you!?" asked Gideon.

"zzzzz"

"It looks as I have to ask my question tomorrow."

-in Dippers dream-

Dipper was in an empty room and in the middle of the room stood an ancient mirror that was both dusty and dirty. He didn´t see himself in the mirror unfortunately, because of how dirty it is. Dipper spotted a white cloth which was also a bit dirty, lying on the floor next to the mirror. Dipper bent down and picked up the dirty white cloth and started cleaning off the dirt and dust of the ancient mirror. When he finished with the cleaning of the mirror. He heard a familiar voice coming from inside the mirror.

"Dipper?"

Dippers reflection disappeared and instead of his own reflection, he saw his twin sister Mabel from his world.

"Mabel !?" Dipper screamed with tears in his eyes.

"Bro Bro? Where are you somewhere?" said Mabel with an uncertain voice that she would start crying at any time.

"I don´t really know? But it seems that I have come to a different dimension that is almost similar to ours."

"Bro where have you gone somewhere ...?"

"Mabel! Can you hear me !? If you can hear me, I just want to say ... Don´t be worried about me, I'll be fine and I'll figure out how I suppose to going back to our world again!"

Mabel hadn´t heard what Dipper had said to her. But she had a calming feeling as if she knew what Dipper had said.

Mabel had now disappeared from the mirror and Dipper could see his own reflection in the mirror.

"Mabel ..." whispering Dipper to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I gonna contuine on new chapter on / . My name on that site is TheDarknessTrainer! If you have a hard time to found it click here - /users/TheDarknessTrainer

Why the change of site is because, it was easier to understand. But I haven't anything against .


	4. Chapter 4

updated chapter 3 on my account - /users/TheDarknessTrainer/works

subscribe what you thought about it (don't subscribe here because I can't answer your questions then)


End file.
